


Doesn't Matter What Anyone Else Thinks

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is down and Zayn is there to pick him up and remind him that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter What Anyone Else Thinks

**_12:45am_**  
 _To zayniex_  
 _:(_  
  
Liam's phone started ringing and he answered it, flinching when a droplet of rain hit his cheek, "Hey." Zayn spoke and he sounds tired, probably from working a double, "What's wrong babe?" Liam stepped into a cafe just as the rain started pouring down, "I got into an argument with my parents um about you and I don't know I'm not home." Zayn sounds awake now and he can hear the jingle of car keys, "Where are you?" Liam looked around for the name of the coffee shop, "Uh I'm at Aroma Coffeehouse." He heard a door slam shut, "Alright, be there in five minutes."  
  
They both hung up and Liam slid his phone into his pocket before sitting down at a table, rubbing at his forehead while trying not to think about the rude things his parents said about his boyfriend. Liam shook his head and pondered on if he should grab a coffee or not, staring at the menu to see what they have.  
  
He didn't even notice he dazed out until he felt a hand slide down his back and a familiar cologne fill his nose. Liam blinked then tilted his head up and Zayn pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You okay?" Liam shrugged before standing up, "I just don't want to go home." Zayn nodded, "Well you can come to mine, Harry is still sleeping on the couch though. I swear he needs to find a place already because I think he's putting a dent in my couch cushions."  
  
Liam let out a small laugh, "It's alright, just can we go?" Zayn gently grabbed his hand then they both walked out of the cafe.  
  
It wasn't a long drive and they both quietly got into Zayn's flat, slowly taking off their shoes and whispering to not wake up Harry who is snoring quite loudly. Liam followed Zayn to the bedroom and shut the door behind them. His boyfriend flicked on the lamp beside the bed before sitting down on the end of it and staring at Liam, "So what happened?" Liam frowned, "I don't want to talk about it....like I already had a bad day and that just topped it off." Zayn bit his bottom lip, clearly not wanting to just push Liam's problems off to the side, "But you were outside by yourself this late at night and like...babe, just tell me." Liam hesitated before giving in, "Just...my parents don't like you. Whenever I bring you up they just get so cold and I hate it. Today they broke and said some really nasty things about you and like I don't know I just wish they accepted who I'm with, you know? Like how can they judge you when they don't even take the chance to get to know you?!"  
  
Liam started pacing back and forth and Zayn just watched, "And then like school today didn't go really well. Those guys keep bullying me, making fun of me...they make me feel really small and ugly and I just," he let out a noise of frustration and Zayn grabbed him by the arm so now he's standing between his boyfriend legs, "Calm down."  
  
Liam took a breath and Zayn's hands rubbed up and down his sides, "Your parents can think whatever they want, if they can't accept me then I don't care. As long as they don't try to keep us apart then I'm fine." Liam shook his head, "I just don't like the things they say about you." Zayn shrugged, "They can say what they want, as long as you know that it's not true then it shouldn't effect you. Okay?" Liam relaxed a bit, "Okay."  
  
Zayn pulled Liam closer, "And as for school, you shouldn't let those assholes make you feel small and ugly. I think you're perfect the way you are babe, I love everything about you and I think you're beautiful. Bet you look ten times better than them anyways. Don't let it get to you." Liam sat down on his boyfriend lap, resting his head onto the lad shoulder, "You're right." Zayn's hand rubbed up his back, "I know."  
  
Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn's cheek before mumbling, "I love you." Zayn turned his head and Liam stared into the lad surprised eyes before smiling, "I really do love you and it's okay if you don't love me back yet...just think you should know." Zayn kissed him and Liam closed his eyes, bringing a hand up and resting it onto his boyfriend jaw. The lad pulled away and pressed their foreheads together before letting out a small chuckle, "I swear I loved you since that day I seen you in the coffee shop." Liam giggled and blushed, "Really?"  
  
Zayn nodded, "Really. Just ask Harry, he'll tell you." Liam smiled, "Well I didn't love you for that long but it's been quite awhile I just didn't know when was the right time to tell you." Zayn kissed him, "Well I'm happy you finally told me."  
  
Liam wrapped his arms around the lad neck, "I love you." Zayn started kissing down his jaw and neck, "I love you too."


End file.
